A new Mirage
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Let's making things compleatly differnt, ranma never cursed, just genma, never met akane till he's 19, Akane is a nymphomanic, Kasumi obssesed with men's boxers, Nabiki wants to be a nun, well that sounds like fun!! R/R first two chapters up!
1. 1

A new Mirage 

By Supergirl, and no I don't own Ranma's bod or the casts either. 

__

Let pretend for a moment…

Ranma never went to China to train. That could drastically change things right? Well let's then change the other characters as well. Lets make Akane cursed by Happosie to be a nymphomaniac who hates older men. Kasumi has a fetish for men's under wear. Nabiki wants to be a nun. And well lets keep Genma cursed. 

It will begin much latter than before, Ranma is 19 years old and instead of training in china went to Thailand to train with some monks while his father traveled the globe. Years have gone by and Genma is reminded of a promise made to a friend years before and needs to accomplish the task.

Chapter 1 

Bring home the Wild Stallion. 

He sighed passing back and forth at the entrance to the monastery waiting for his father to come. This was his last days in the Monk's village. He had learned so many things not just fighting, but knowledge as well. He grumbled some misheard words while running his hands through his hair. A cry was herd as some monks ran towards him with buckets of water on there shoulders frantic. "Panda!!!" one screamed running past Ranma towards the entrance. 

Curiosity creped upon him and he turned towards the filed before the place. Sure enough a panda was walking near him with a… backpack on his shoulder. "What the heck?" he muttered under his breath. The panda held up a sign which read. "Ranma?" He blinked a bit. "Now I know I've gone nuts." the panda then flipped the sign again and wrote something quickly in Japanese. "Can I have some hot water?" Ranma blinked a few times and took a step back. 

"Ahh, Master Saotome , you've come to get your son." said the Guru. Ranma turned towards his teacher then the Panda. "What the heck are you talking about Guru?" He growled and looked at the panda. "Look it's a panda not my father I think you should ***whack***" The Guru growled and lowered his cane from Ranma's cranium. "Boy be quiet and got fetch me a gallon of hot water!"

*********Transition********

"So let me get this straight you fell in a cursed spring of drowned panda?" asked Ranma starring at his now wet father. "Yeah, I went training with my old master in china after I dropped you off her five years back. It was supposedly some training ground. Anyways I went to my old friend's training hall who is housing the master and well, we decided a while before you were born that our fighting styles 'anything goes' as the master calls it to be joined. But to do so we need two heirs from both side." Ranma grumbled a bit. "And what's this have to do with me?" he yelled slamming his tea cup down. The Guru grabbed Ranma's fist and spoke softly. "Quiet and listen for once." Ranma nodded and took a deep breath. 

"Me and Soun decided to engage you to one of his daughters to inherit the dojo and the school." Ranma stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm not going." Before he could move another step he was knocked out unconscious my the Guru. "Kids these days." he muttered sipping his tea.

***************

"Dad!!!" screamed a angry Nabiki. He turned towards her. "Yes dear?" he asked looking above his news paper. "I found Akane again trying to molest some guy. Soun's face dropped and turned red. "She what?!?!" He stood up and walked towards his youngest daughters room. He knocked three times and she opened it up with an angry expression on her face. "WHAT!!!" she screamed Soun broken down in tears at her anger. "Oh my baby girl yelling at me whaaaaa!" Akane growled and slammed the door shut. "Father it is not your fault." came an assuring voice from His oldest daughter behind him. He turned towards Kasumi who was smiling. She had recently married the town's chiropractor and he moved into the house. 

"Here father why don't you go take a bath and I go wash your cloths for you and your underwear." Soun's stood up and looked over at Kasumi who was smiling. "Maybe latter, we have some guest coming." 

"Oh really father how splendid, are they male by chance?" she asked smiling. "Eh, a fiancée to carry out the training hall to either Nabiki or Akane." She smiled and the turned towards the stair case. "That be nice except Nabiki is thinking of becoming a Nun father." Soun's eyes widen a bit and turned towards Akane's door. "Oh Kami help that poor boy."

**********

Grumbling Ranma fallowed the panda towards the housing division in Nerium. "Why do I have to have a fiancée?" he sighed. He had trained all of his life to be the best martial artist to marry someone he never met before.

Back at the Tendo's.

"Father Tendo, I can not believe you engage Akane to a man she never met." spoke Tofu to his father in law. "It's for the school to be joined. It's for her own good she won't be trying to molest any men any more with a husband around." Said Soun. "And besides Akane likes the idea." said Nabiki. Sipping her tea. Akane smirked. "So when am I getting my honeymoon?" she asked smirking. "After the wedding." said Nabiki rolling her eyes. 

A figure walked into to the family room and everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. "Master." spoke Soun bowing. The family had been living in fear since Happosie decided to move in after Kasumi got married months back. After that when he got angry at some one use some type of herb to cause them not to be themselves. So far it had been only the Tendo women and Soun and Tofu hadn't been effected. 

The girls though were doomed because they refused to give Happosie some of there underwear especially Kasumi who now was obsessed with men's boxers. Nabiki who was the play girl was doomed to never want any type of relationship and slowly edging towards being a nun. Akane who hated boys now couldn't keep her self off of them and was always stopped by Nabiki in time. "Hello Akane." spoke Happosie seductively. "Please." she muttered hitting him with a mallet sending him flying out of the window and across Nerium.

*****

"What the heck?" said Ranma watching a figure fly from the window at there destination's end. "Were here!" read the pandas' sign. "Where do you keep those things!?!?" asked Ranma who was looking at his father. He sighed giving up. They walked to the entrance of the house and rang the bell and a tall brunette answered it and smiled. "Oh you must be Ranma Saotome." He nodded and walked into the family area with a panda fallowing him. "IS that your pet?" asked Kasumi. "No just some stupid animal that fallows me everywhere." he muttered and looked around the table and bowed.

"I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this." Soun cleared his throat. "Sorry about what?" Ranma looked up and saw a girl playing with the buttons on her shirt smiling at her another girl next to her reading the abridged bible. "I- uh…" Akane smirked, he was well built and handsome and wore a white Chinese shirt and light gray pants. "Yeah he'll do." she said walking out of the room heading towards her room stopping for a second glance. He stood there dumb founded.

"Great she approves, lets have the wedding tonight!" said Soun.


	2. 2

A new Mirage 

By Supergirl, and no I don't own Ranma's bod or the casts either. 

__

Let pretend for a moment…

Ranma never went to China to train. That could drastically change things right? Well let's then change the other characters as well. Lets make Akane cursed by Happosie to be a nymphomaniac who hates older men. Kasumi has a fetish for men's under wear. Nabiki wants to be a nun. And well lets keep Genma cursed. 

It will begin much latter than before, Ranma is 19 years old and instead of training in china went to Thailand to train with some monks while his father traveled the globe. Years have gone by and Genma is reminded of a promise made to a friend years before and needs to accomplish the task.

Chapter 2

So do you keep up like your name?

Ranma was angry his father was an idiot and he was in a ceremony kimono. He was plotting against the man who was drunk form the Sake Soun bought for the wedding waddling back and forth. "Ready?" came a knock from the out side. The voice belonged to Nabiki. He opened the door to see the middle daughter in a kimono. 'Family honor.' he kept repeated in his head.

"Oh Akane you look beautiful!" said Kasumi. Akane smirked. "How much longer until were ready to start I wanna get this over to start my honeymoon." Kasumi laughed a bit. "When Nabiki gets back after Ranma is at the alter at the dojo's end." A knock was herd and the bride smirked devilishly and walked towards the door.

The ceremony was short, Soun cried, kasumi cried, Nabiki decided she now wanted to be a priest. "Your now man and wife." said the priest signaling Ranma to remove Akane's veil to kiss her. He grew red, not knowing the girl at all and being put on the spot like that. "Eh, I what?" Akane grumbled and grabbed Ranma and pulled him down to her level and kissed him with force making his eyes widen. He stumbled to catch his feet in place. But she held a iron grip on him as he struggled to break free and the audience applauded. 

"Your mine now." said Akane to Ranma as she broke the kiss. She smirked at his reaction to this and lightly tapped his face leaving him in awe.


End file.
